Generally, suspension for a commercial vehicle utilizes many elements, such as leaf springs, leaf spring-mounted brackets, shackles, u-bolts, and the like. The axles and the leaf springs are typically heavy in weight. Furthermore, this system is a non-independent suspension such that the ride, comfort, and safety of the vehicle are inferior.
Independent suspension systems for the front and dead axles typically include a mounting member mounted at a frame, a base arm rotatably mounted at the mounting member, and a coil spring installed between the base arm and the mounting member. The coil spring is connected to the base arm and the mounting member for generating a torsional reaction force when the base arm is rotated.
The mounting member is formed with a bracket, above, and with an axle at a lateral surface. The bracket is mounted to the frame via bolts and nuts. A boss of the base arm attaches to the axle, while the base arm is formed at the other end with a spindle for mounting the wheels thereto.
The weight of the vehicle is thus supported by the coil spring. The independent suspension system absorbs vibration and shock via the coil spring, thereby, coping with the up and down movement of the vehicular body while the vehicle is in motion.
Furthermore, vehicles are typically equipped with a stabilizer bar which serves to reduce the difference in height among the wheels when the vehicle turns or runs over rough terrain. Therefore, reducing the rolling and improving the stability of the vehicle, and particularly the turning stability.
Typically, a stabilizer bar is bent at both sides to a “U” shape and is formed at both tip ends with flat bolt holes for connecting to brackets. The stabilizer bar is further equipped with a stabilizer rod in order to be secured at a midsection to a vehicular body.
Furthermore, the stabilizer rod is formed with semi-circular up/down brackets for fitting to the stabilizer bar and rubber bushes. An upper side of the stabilizer rod, mounted to the frame, is attached with a number of parts such as rubber bushes, washers, and the like. In use, the number of parts is large, resulting in an increase of time and effort in the assembly process. Also, the rubber bushes typically wear out, generating a squeaky-type sound and the formation of cracks at the connecting parts, etc.
In consideration of the above problems, the roll decreasing structure thus described is not appropriate for a suspension for the front and dead axles of a commercial vehicle.